


I Don't Know Where Babies Came From But I Know How They're Made

by GreenMnM



Series: Incidental Baby [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Archie, Condom Poking, Felching, M/M, Mpreg, Rimming, Top Jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenMnM/pseuds/GreenMnM
Summary: Archie's very popular with the ladies, but he seems to be uninterested in them. After a series of heartbroken women, one exacted her revenge towards the redhead. She wanted to ruin his life, but unintentionally gave him the best gift he could ever receive. By default, Jughead as well.





	I Don't Know Where Babies Came From But I Know How They're Made

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive my first attempt at writing smut.  
> ◌⑅⃝*॰ॱᒄᵒᵏⁱ(๑癶ω癶๑)ᒄᵒᵏⁱ◌⑅⃝*॰ॱ

_Zara exited the empty classroom where Archie Andrews and his best friend Jughead were headed to. She remembered how much emotional pain she was in when the redhead rejected her advances. She wanted to hurt him as much as he hurt her, and all she needed was a tiny-tiny needle. She smirked as she passed the pair, and prayed that Archie picks the worst girl to sleep with and be stuck with her forever._

* * *

 

Archie pulled Jughead inside one of the empty classrooms, and proceeded to kiss him fervently. The latter was trying to pull back since he knows where this was heading. He gripped the redhead by the shoulders and put a distance between them. Archie tried to close the distance once more but he didn’t budge. He tried to regain his composure and breathing. It was definitely hard to since his boyfriend looked like he was ready to be devoured. His eyes were lit with burning lust, and it took all of Jughead’s will to keep himself from ripping the quarterback’s pants off, bend him over then just take him raw on the floor.

“Babyyyy~” Archie whined and tried to loosen Jughead’s grip. “C’mon! Exams are over!” He sounded irritated at being made to wait, but his neediness overpowered it.

“Archie, let’s slow down. We haven’t, uhm… for a while… you know…”

Archie just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms on his chest. “And when have I ever sucked or rode your dick slow, Jug?” Jughead blushed further and his mouth formed an ‘o’ shape from shock at his nonfiltered mouth. It endeared him how innocent the dark haired youth still is, even after all the sexual encounters they’ve had. He’d love to spend more time to think about how cute he is when stifles his moans as he sucked him off. Two hands covering his plump mouth so that Archie’s dad won’t hear them. However, he didn’t need more stimulation as the moment he saw his brooding man, his blood rushed down south. “I promise just once then we’ll head home.” He took advantage of Jughead’s shock and wrapped his arms around his neck. “I can’t go home like this, baby.” He pressed his erection deliberately on his boyfriend’s thigh, and he had to rest his head on the taller teen’s shoulders. “Juggy, please?” He purred as he placed a kiss on his pulse.

Jughead’s breathe hitched, _‘Dang it! He’s not playing fair.’_ That’s his weakness. “Archie, we’re not even prepared, love. We haven’t for a while so, I don’t want to hurt you.” Archie groaned in frustration, reached something from his bag then placed the sachet of lube and the condom on Jughead’s hand. Jughead saw that the condom packet was leaking the lubricant, he looked at it and frowned when Archie snatch the lube. The other teens proceeded to remove his pants and underwear, revealing his hardened erection. Once he stepped out of them, he coated his fingers with lube, and reached from behind to stretch himself. “Jesus! Archie!” He didn’t know whether to reprimand him or help him.

“Don’t-ah- be late to –ooh- the party, Jug.” Archie’s breathing heavily by now, and had to prop himself on the teacher’s table for leverage. He felt Jughead’s eyes on him, drinking in the obscene sight before him. He really does love messing with his lover, he wants him to go crazy until he loses control of himself. He felt the intrusion of his third finger and it went in with protest from his tight ring of muscle. It really has been a while, and he thought that with Jughead’s size he’d feel like a virgin all over again. But he shouldn’t show that to his man. Since at the first sign of him being hurt, Jughead would feel immense guilt enough to wilt. “Juggy, baby, fuck me now, please?” He looked over his should enticingly, and smirked when he saw the tent in Jughead’s pants. The look on his face was so hot that Archie almost came. That was just how he wanted Jughead to look like, dominant and stern. “Please, baby?” He tried again then mewled in pleasure when he hit his own prostate.

His lover approached him from behind and yanked his fingers out. Suddenly, he was forced to kneel in front of him. The condom was thrust in his face, and he couldn’t hide his glee when Jughead said, “You know what to do.”

Indeed he does, he tore open the packet and place the condom in his mouth. His jaw strained at how it’s positioned but he paid no mind, in a few moments, it will be protesting on a whole different level. He quickly unbuckled Jughead’s pants and since he forgoes wearing anything else underneath, Archie’s angry best friend sprung out of its confines. He heard his lover gasp as the cold air hit his member, and Archie thought he could warm it up for him. He gave it a few pumps with one hand, while his lubed one went back to working himself open. As soon as his fingers entered his hole, he engulfed Jughead’s cock in his mouth, effectively rolling the condom down his shaft. He almost choked when Jughead’s thrust forward causing him to deep throat his cock, but since he’s not a generally shy person, his gag reflex automatically is too.

He has to be honest with himself, he really enjoys giving Jughead Jr. some love using his mouth. However, it’s not as much as losing himself while riding it, which was what he wants right now. He reluctantly popped it out of his mouth then looked up at Jughead who met his eyes. “Juggy, I want you so bad!” He literally climbed his partner then wrapped his legs on his waist. “Would you be a dear and bend me over the table?” He chuckled when Jughead attacked his neck with kisses while carrying him to the table. He disentangle his limbs and was roughly turned to bend over the table. He saw his boyfriend’s hand reach for the torn sachet before it disappeared. “I’m ready so jus-AHHN!” He felt the burn as Jughead pushed all of himself in in one go. He’s so massive that Archie had to spread his legs wider to alleviate the sting a bit. He put a hand on Jughead’s thigh as a signal to wait for him to adjust as he can’t talk through his jagged breathing. When he wiggled a bit after a few moments to test if there’s pain. The minute he’s satisfied at the sensation, he removed his hand and nodded his head. He felt his lover’s palm push him down. Then it guided his hips up for a better angle before pulling almost all the way out then slamming back in. “Oh my God, yes!” Seemed to be his mantra as Jughead relentlessly thrusted in and out of him. “Oh, fuck, right there, Juggy! Oh, baby! Hmm, just like that!” He knows he’s pretty loud when they have sex, and sometimes it terrifies Jughead that he’d stop moving. If that happens, he pushes him down and takes over. However, this isn’t one of those times as Jughead seemed to be encouraged to be more brutal with his thrusts.

Now, Archie’s reduced to a pile of murmuring mess thanks to Jughead’s member hitting his prostate and second hole. He felt his ass cheeks squeezed hard then slapped, and he couldn’t stop himself from climaxing. His seed spurted out and hit the side of the table. Some flowed down his legs and left a warm sticky trail.

Archie’s body gave out from an intense orgasm, but Jughead wasn’t through with him. He continued to screw his brains out all the while kissing his nape and shoulders.  He tensed and with one last thrust he came with a grunt. He collapsed on his beloved’s back who was encouraging him that he did good. He reached and held Archie’s hand then kissed it then his temple. “I love you, Arch.”

Archie chuckled as this is usually what happens when Jughead orgasms, he turns into a sappy mush. “Love you, too, babe.” He wanted to stay like that for a while, but he figured that the condom broke as he felt his boyfriend’s warm semen hit his walls when he came. He felt it leaking out. “Jug, babe, pull out.” He weakly pushed him off, but Jughead shocked him.

He pulled out his cock, threw the torn condom in the bin then flipped him to lie on his back. Jughead spread his legs wide open to expose his gaping wet hole. He had to close his eyes when he felt Jughead’s lightly nip his perineum and his thumbs massaging the sides of his opening. “Fuck Juggy, so hot!” He felt himself open and clench involuntarily as his lover kissed and nipped his groin area.

“Let it all out, love. I’ll clean you up.” That was all Archie needed to hear before he pushed out Jughead’s seed as much as he can. He lapped it up and then wiped him with tissues he got from his pocket. He cleaned and tucked himself back in his pants. After that, he put Archie’s undies and pants on as well as his shoes. He looked at his disheveled boyfriend staring at the ceiling, and pulled him up. He kissed him deeply and waited for him to respond. “Love, you okay?”

“Wow.” That was all Archie said after that.

If he only knew that after a month, Jughead will say the same thing. Only with a different connotation.

**Author's Note:**

> (*ˊᗜˋ*)/ᵗᑋᵃᐢᵏ ᵞᵒᵘ* for reading! Btw, I really hate the act of poking condoms to sabotage their partner (male/female). It's highly detestable and not to mention dangerous. That being said, I had to use it for this fic. ʅ（´◔౪◔）ʃ  
> I still hate it though 'cause it's stupid! ┻━┻ミ＼(≧ﾛ≦＼)


End file.
